like a stone -Daryl Dixon-
by namjoonwantsaweapon
Summary: Era una piedra de colores preciosos, que solo el cazador se detuvo a admirar y ser cautivado por sus colores. (Daryl x oc)
1. XPrólogoX

Parecía una broma de mal gusto, cuando Shane dejó salir las palabras de sus labios.

—Está muerto—dijo casi en un susurro que escuchó con atención, observó a su madre que lloraba en silencio cerrando los ojos, cansada. Su mano fue apretada y bajó la mirada a su pequeño hermano que le miraba con sus ojos azules tristes. Se agachó a su altura acariciando su cabellos castaños.

— Tú no te irás, ¿cierto?

El pequeño preguntó con la voz rota. Lori miró a sus hijos, junto a ella, cubriendo su boca para no sollozar desesperadamente.

— No Carl, no me iré

No lloró, abrazando a su hermano que sollozaba en su hombro escondiendo su rostro.

Rick está muerto.

Ethan prometió proteger a Lori y Carl.

Y Ethan Grimes cumplía sus promesas.

(...)

 _Ok, se me ocurrió esto leyendo unos cuantos fanfics de Daryl, pero eran hetero y como yo soy bien loca me pregunté ¿Que pasa si es gay? Y bueno... salió esto._

 _Esto no es más que un fanfic entre Ethan(Oc) y Daryl. Si no te gusta la temática puedes retirarte._

 _The walking dead no me pertenece, solo Ethan y algunos otros personajes que se integrarán a la historia al tiempo._

 _Una e' loca_

 _Nacha fuera._


	2. X uno X

Entre cerró los ojos cansado y bostezando a la vez, mientras Carl le picaba su mejilla con un dedo.

— Mamá dice que te levantes, flojo— Carl seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios molestando a su hermano mayor.

— Bien, ya, no es mi culpa que tú me mantuvieras despierto toda la noche, bicho

Retiró la manta que cubría su cuerpo, se sentó en la improvisada cama estirándose para relajar su tenso cuerpo. Miró a su hermano que le observaba con burla

—¿Qué?— preguntó al ver como reía levemente y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

— Tienes baba en la boca

Con la manga de su camiseta limpió la baba, suspirando. Luego tomo la almohada lanzándola a Carl quién rápidamente salió de la carpa escapando para salvar su vida.

— ¡Dile que voy, me cambiaré de ropa!

Se quitó la camiseta de mangas largas colocándose una camiseta de tirantes y sobre está una camisa cualquiera, que comprobó que estaba limpia al oler.

Bueno, quizás no tan limpia, pero pasaba desapercibido el olor de cuerpo sudado.

Quizás.

Salió después de abrochar sus botas negras y se acercó al grupo en el centro del campamento.

— Buenos días — saludó a quienes se encontraban allí.

— Buenos días —le dijeron varios

— Ethan toma— Amy le extendió un plato con comida en el, sonrió agradecido empezando a comer con sus manos

—¿Dormiste mal anoche?— preguntó Glenn, su amigo coreano, al ver su cabello alborotado y la cara de muerto que traía

— Digamos que alguien no sabe dormir acompañado— dijo rascando su cabeza—. No quiero decir nombres, pero empieza con C y termina con arl

El nombrado le sacó la lengua burlesco.

— Buenos días— Lori apareció dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo mayor quien asintió con la boca llena. Lori siguió de largo acercándose a Carol para ayudarla en algo que a Ethan le importaba una mierda.

— ¿Cuándo saldrán?— preguntó Ethan con la boca llena a Glenn

— En un rato mas— respondió—. No se habla con la boca llena tonto

Ethan le mostró su dedo del medio y Glenn rodó los ojos. Luego se intercambiar unas palabras con el coreano, el único que estaba con él al que le hablaba, se levantó para caminar un rato. Miró a su hermano y se acercó a él, pero se escabulló detrás de un árbol a unos metros observando como jugaba con Sophia y otros niños. Sacó la cajetilla en silencio y con el encendedor prendió su vicio. Caló recargado al árbol viendo a su hermano, cuidándolo en la distancia. Carl se percató de su presencia al sentir e olor de aquella cosa asquerosa de la cual una vez le dio de probar, el pequeño no lograba entender la razón de que le gustará esa cosa asquerosa. Le dijo a su amiga que iría con su hermano, ella asintió diciendo que iría con su madre Carol. Se separaron, Carl llegó corriendo junto a su hermano que lo observaba con sus azules ojos.

— Esa cosa es asquerosa— le dijo al llegar—. Hasta dónde estaba yo sentí el olor—, aspiró cerrando los ojos, contuvo el humo unos segundos y luego dejó salir el humo en una clase de suspiro.

— Eso es porque el viento va para esa dirección— Carl tosió cuando el humo llegó a su cara—. Ponte en mi otro lado idiota, te llega todo— Carl obedeció inmediatamente colocándose a su lado recargado su cuerpo en él árbol. Ethan, paulatinamente, apagó el cigarrillo contra el árbol, vio como aún le quedaba la mitad y lo guardó en la cajetilla.—¿Cómo van las clases?

— Pensé que después de todo esto me libraría de matemática, me equivoqué— se quejó Carl ante la pregunta de su hermano— ¿Cuál era tu materia favorita?

— Historia— susurró sentándose y Carl lo imitó—. Aunque me seguía sacando malas notas— Carl soltó una carcajada. Siguieron conversando unos minutos más, Ethan escuchaba como Carl le contaba sobre un cómic que había leído y que antiguamente Glenn le trajo de la última expedición que hicieron. Ethan y Carl eran casi idénticos, Carl era la versión niño de Ethan, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, la misma piel. Ethan portaba el cabello algo largo, este con algo de esfuerzo se podría tomar en una pequeña coleta a la altura de la nuca, Carl seguía con el cabello corto que Lori le cortaba cada cierto tiempo.

— Deberías dejarte crecer el cabello— dijo Carl—. Como hace tres años

Sonrió con cariño a su hermano que jugaba con el pasto, asintió y acarició la cabeza del menor.

— Tú igual— dijo— sería genial ver a un mini yo

Carl asintió, pero luego borró su sonrisa.

— Pero mamá no me va a dejar— susurró apenado.

— Si no le preguntas nunca lo sabrás— respondió mirando el cielo.

— Le diré que ya soy grande— exclamó— quiero que tengamos el cabello igual, quiero ser como tú.

El mayor sonrió con ternura atrayendo a Carl hacia él, le beso la cabeza reiteradas veces escuchando las risas del pequeño.

— ¡Carl!

El gritó de Lori los alertó y ambos se colocaron de pie. Carl miró la cajetilla que se le calló a su hermano y las recogió rápidamente, escuchó a su madre acercarse y las escondió en su espalda, nervioso. Ethan se estiró en su lugar.

— Aquí están par de niños— Lori suspiró aliviada, pero luego hizo una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

Ethan se encogió de hombros y Carl también, pero aún seguía ocultando la cajetilla detrás de él.

— ¿Qué tienes allí?— preguntó su madre al ver al pequeño algo nervioso, Ethan le observó curioso a su lado pero luego de ver la marca reconocida tocó su bolsillo maldiciendo. Carl tenía la cajetilla.

—Nada— respondió Carl

—Carl— el tono de voz de Lori hizo que el pequeño mirara a su hermano pidiendo ayuda, él solo suspiró asintiendo. Ethan le extendió la mano y Carl rápidamente extendió la cajetilla, Lori se la arrebató mirando con furia al mayor.

— ¿Estabas fumando?— preguntó furiosa—.¿Por qué Carl tenía la cajetilla, Ethan?, ¿le estabas dando?, ¿Carl, fumaste?

No dijeron nada, Carl se colocó detrás de su hermano quien miraba tranquilamente a su madre.

— Responde Ethan— exigió.

— Si, estaba fumando— y luego suspiró—— ¿de verdad crees que haría a Carl un fumador? ¿me crees tan idiota mamá?

— Car— ahora miró al pequeño que miraba algo triste la escena—¿fumaste?

Ethan se agachó a su altura sonriéndole, hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

"Dile la verdad, yo me encargo"

Carl algo dudoso, conociendo las señales de su hermano, respondió.

— Ahora, no

— ¿Cómo que ahora?—preguntó indignada a Ethan— ¿Cómo que ahora Carl?

— Hace un año le di porque quería saber que se siente— respondió tranquilo— terminó tosiendo y tirando el cigarrillo al agua

— Y vomité— añadió Carl con una sonrisa.

—Y vomitó— concordó con su hermano colocándose de pie y posando una mano en su hombro.

— ¿En que estabas pensando?— preguntó furiosa Lori— ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

—Estaba pensando en la cantidad de gente que le iría a ofrecer a lo largo de su vida y como él aceptaría por curiosidad— respondió enojado— estaba pensando en las drogas que le colocarían para que se volviera adicto. ¿No es mejor que su hermano mayor le ayudará a experimentar en lugar de un desconocido?

—¿Y si le hubiera gustado?—preguntó Lori gritando

—Pues no pasó— su vista era calmada ante los gritos de su madre—¿Cuántos niños conoces que le guste fumar? No soportarían la cantidad de químicos y vomitaría como Carl, luego su cuerpo reaccionaría ante el sabor y vomitaría, ¿ves? Simple lógica

—Ethan— Lori cerró los ojos furiosa—¿puedes por un momento tomarte algo con seriedad?

—No es para tanto

— ¡¿No es para tanto?!— Lori lo apuntó con el dedo—¡No es nuestra culpa tú vicio Ethan, que quieran morir de cáncer como él pero no involucres a Carl!. ¡Es solo un niño!¿Quieres que muera, quieres morir?

—Mamá, ¿puedes mirar a tus alrededores y ver la situación?—preguntó— Carl está en peligro siempre a cada momento, siempre lo estuvo, solo que ahora es más propenso a morir

Lori caminó hasta él golpeando su cara con su palma, Ethan sintió el ardor de su mejilla y cómo Carl lloraba detrás de él. Quedaron en silencio, donde Ethan observó el cielo despejado escuchando los sollozos que Carl trataba de ocultar. Escuchó algo en el suelo, vio como su madre pisoteaba la cajetilla destruyendo los ocho cigarrillos y medio que quedaban.

—Carl— llamó Lori a su hijo— vamos

Carl negó abrazando la cintura de su hermano mayor. Ethan vio la cara dolida de su madre, suspiró haciéndose a un lado empujando a Carl hacia Lori.

—Ve— le dijo calmado

Carl le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, Ethan se arrodilló a su altura y besó su frente limpiando sus lágrimas. Carl tomó la mano de su madre, quien observaba detenidamente como su hijo mayor se dirigía al lado contrario luego de recoger la cajetilla con toda la calma del mundo.

—¿A dónde vas?— Carl preguntó cuando reaccionó que su madre caminaba hacia el campamento.

—Al bosque, volveré después

Desapareció, dejando a Lori con la presión en su pecho y a un Carl llorando siguiéndole el paso apresurado

—Lo siento— susurró dejando la cajetilla a su lado— Lori los vio y los pisoteó

Bufó rodando los ojos.

—Le preguntaré a Merle si puede cuando salga, Daryl

El nombrado rodó los ojos nuevamente.

—Como quieras

Estaban en el bosque sentados juntos, Daryl estaba esperando a su hermano que fue a orinar a alguna parte del bosque y luego llegó Ethan con la cajetilla, la única cajetilla que tenían.

—Veré si encuentro niño— Merle llegó escuchando las palabras de Ethan.— ¿Cuál es la razón por la cuál tu madre pisoteó nuestra única cajetilla?

—Mhm...— no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos escuchando el ruido de los árboles

—¿La misma razón por la cuál te dio una cachetada?—preguntó nuevamente con burla

—No soporta la verdad—respondió tosco

—Viniendo de ti, niño, la comprendo— Merle caminó para seguir la búsqueda. Daryl se levantó tomando su ballesta siguiéndole, Ethan suspiró tomando bate.— Eres un hijo de perra, no tienes filtro.

Siguieron caminando, Ethan siguiendo a los hermanos Dixon desde una distancia prudente.

—¿Necesitas algo que el mayor de los Dixon pueda traerte?

—Conociéndote me pedirás algo a cambio, así que ni mierda— Daryl soltó una carcajada de burla hacia su hermano

—Hasta él te conoce y sabes que eres un hijo de perra

—Le hemos enseñado bien hermanita— dijo Merle riendo

Llegaron al campamento donde Andrea, Morales, Glenn, T—dog y Jacqui se preparaban para salir. Ethan siguió caminando pasando a un lado de los hermanos.

— ¿No te vas a despedir?— preguntó Merle riendo

Ethan se dio media vuelta mostrando su dedo medio con sorna, se volvió a girar viendo a Glenn se sintieron, Ethan. Dándole buena suerte y siguió su camino. Lori estaba junto a Carol que le miraba expectante. La ignoró caminando a la tienda entrando con calma, allí estaba Carl con la mirada gacha.

—¿Y pequeño Sheriff, cómo te fue?— Carl alzó la mirada viéndole con los ojos dolidos.

—Me ha prohibido jugar con Sophia este día, tengo que estar con ella y si no, debo estar acá—respondió con voz suave. Ethan chasqueó la lengua sentándose a su lado

—Lo siento— susurró— hablaré con ella

—Esta enojada porque me pidió que me disculpara, pero no lo hice, se supone que debo ser consciente de lo que hago y no me arrepiento

Ethan quedó en silencio observando a su hermano suspirar.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a crecer tanto?— preguntó acariciando su cabello recargando su cabeza en su pecho—. Todos te ven como un niño, yo te veo como Carl

—¿Eso que significa?

— Eres valiente, brillante, inteligente y...

—Y un Grimes—concluyó Carl tocando el collar que poseía sonriendo

—Y un Grimes— Ethan. Igual tocó su collar, un corazón que podía dividirse en dos. Uno para cada uno, esos collares de mitad corazón que se regalan las parejas cursis. Por su lado Carl poseía una estrella con pequeños adornos.

—Ven— le dijo tomando su mano sacándolo del lugar. Vieron como el auto se iba, también vio a Amy que anteriormente se despedía de su hermana, a la familia de Morales y otras personas que ignoró. Caminó hacia su madre que hablaba con Carol.

—Lori, no puedes castigar a Carl—La mujer le miró con una ceja alzada

—¿Perdón?

—El no hizo nada malo, quizás yo lo hice, pero no nos arrepentimos. Estas siento totalmente exagerada— dijo rodeando los ojos— Carl es totalmente consciente de que es malo

—¿Es así?—pregunto hacia Carl quien asintió

—¿Qué tienen los cigarros Carl?— preguntó Ethan acariciando los dedos de su hermano

—Veneno para ratas

—¿Y tú eres una rata?— preguntó nuevamente el mayor observando a su madre a los ojos

—Nop— negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa—. También tiene otros venenos y cosas asquerosas, buagh, ¿Cómo puedes fumar Ethan? Me dan ganas de vomitar— su hermano comenzó a reír agachándose acariciando la cabellera de su hermano.

—No debes fumar, no debes tomar alcohol y nunca debes tener una relación amorosa— concluyó

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy celoso y eres solo mío— tomó a Carl abrazándolo de la cintura y lo alzó dando vueltas. Carol sonrió enternecida por los hermanos mirando a Lori que le dedicó una mirada divertida—. Y quizás un poco de mamá, puedo compartir con ella

Lori reía negando con la cabeza.

—Bien Carl, ve a jugar con Sophia— al escuchar eso Carl bajó de los brazos de su hermano que y lo había colocado en el suelo, y salió corriendo a la niña rubia que lo recibió riendo.— Ethan

El nombrado se giró deteniendo su caminar, se dirigía al bosque, pero su madre lo detuvo.

—Siento lo de hace rato

Se encogió de hombros retomando su andar. La relación entre su madre se había vuelto tensa, sobre todo cuando descubrió que ella tenía algo con Shane, el mejor amigo de su padre. Fue duro, difícil para él, quien después de que Rick cayera en coma, congeló su carrera universitaria que recién empezaba y se dedicó a trabajar y cuidar a Carl. No permitía que el pequeño se preocupara por los problemas, el dinero, las discusiones con su madre y su padre en coma, por lo cual pasaban más afuera recorriendo lo que querían que estando en casa. Recuerda las múltiples discusiones con Lori que desaprobada esa actitud irresponsable de su hijo, pero sobre todo que Ethan fuera igual a su padre. Se quedaba callado, tranquilo ante los gritos de su madre como si fuera ella una loca. La presión hacía todo peor. Ahora estaban sobreviviendo, corriendo de aquellas criaturas que alguna vez fueron humanas, pero aún así Lori y Ethan solían confrontar sus actitudes. Que Ethan no le gritara en la cara todo lo que pensaba, no significaba que no estaba estresado con el comportamiento de su madre. Todo fue a peor cuando en un momento de histeria ella le gritó que todo lo que pasaba, que Rick estuviera en coma, que estuvieran sufriendo, era su culpa. Culpa del embarazo joven donde nació él. Se distanció de ella y Shane que apoyaba a su madre en varios aspectos "Carl tiene una herida ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando se la hizo?", "¿Dónde estabas, por qué Carl estaba solo?", "¿Puedes comportarte como un hombre alguna vez en tú vida", "es tu culpa"

No odiaba a Carl, el no tenía la culpa de que su madre se comportara de esa forma, tampoco odiaba a Lori, comprendía la presión de un marido muerto, un hijo rebelde y un niño en medio del apocalipsis. Pero algunas veces Ethan pensaba que su madre olvidaba que no tenía más de veinte años, siquiera, no lo sabe. Y que seguía siendo un niño internamente.

Extrañaba a su padre y sus consejos, aquel hombre con profunda mirada que analizaba tu alma, le extrañaba. Pero Rick está muerto y Ethan no vive en el pasado.

Nunca más.

—¿Te quedarás ahí como un idiota?

Con la mirada perdida observó al menor de los Dixon pasar por su lado, suspiró colocando su bate en su espalda siguiéndole de cerca. Se adentraron al bosque.

—Deberias lavarte la cara— Daryl le miró sobre los hombros

—¿Cómo?

—Tienes la mano marcada de tu madre, aún, creo que está hinchada— se detuvo y Daryl lo imitó dando la vuelta observándolo en silencio.

— Uhm...— el cazador se acercó a él con un paño y una botella que llevaba con el. Dudoso, Ethan dejó el bate a un lado tomando las cosas en silencio. Vertió agua en el paño colocándolo en su mejilla y cerró los ojos sintiendo el alivio, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que olvidó casi por completo el dolor.

O quizás se había acostumbrado.

— Gracias— susurró. El cazador asintió comenzando a caminar nuevamente

Daryl Dixon, ambos se llevaban relativamente bien, aunque solían ignorarse mutuamente algunas veces, pero se hacían compañía. Para Ethan, Daryl era alguien extremadamente misterioso e inteligente, gracias a él aprendió varias cosas de casería, para sobrevivir y de motos. Muchos veían a los hermanos Dixon como unos idiotas, y quizás Merle era un completo imbécil pero era inteligente y astuto. Socialmente ambos eran torpes a su modo, Merle con sus comentarios y Daryl sin relación social alguna. Ethan amaba aprender cosas, buenas y malas, ya que su naturaleza era así. Ethan era inteligente y portaba un gran sentido de la razón o eso dejaba en claro cuando alguien del grupo se acercaba a pedir su opinión sobre el futuro del campamento, y con alguien se refiere a Glenn, Dale y Carl algunas veces.

En un principio Daryl se quejaba de su compañía, pero luego lo aceptó, no del todo pero si la mayor parte. El chico era callado, no hablaba si Daryl no quería hacerlo que es la mayoría de las veces, estaba callado observando cada movimiento del cazador que a primeras le incomodaba pero luego le restó importancia. El mayor de los Grimes aprendió a cazar y a rastrear gracias a Daryl que le enseñó durante el tiempo que se conocían, era agradable para ambos la compañía del otro, aunque Daryl no lo admitiera.

— ¿Qué harás mientras Merle está fuera?

— Cazaré ardillas y un venado si tengo suerte—su voz era seca y gruesa.

— Entonces supongo que tendré que quedarme en el campamento

— Supones bien

Siguieron caminando, ahora uno junto al otro. El cazador observó al chico que se quitó el paño dejando ver su mejilla izquierda menos roja que antes. Mordió su labio y desvío la mirada

— ¿Ahora que fue?

Ah, si. Grimes y Dixon tenían una extraña relación en dónde Ethan le comentaba algunas cosas sobre su relación con su madre, incluso así se acercaron más cuando la mujer le gritó histeria a que era su culpa y mierdas. Esa noche se fue al bosque donde chocó con el cazador, quien miraba atento los ojos tristes del niño.

— Tonterias— dijo simplemente balanceando su bate con unos picos de metal— por lo de las cajetillas, le dije que de igual forma íbamos a morir, incluido Carl— Daryl le miró deteniendo su caminata.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?— Ethan sonrió negando con la cabeza

— No, a mi no me importa realmente, tampoco debería importarte— se acercó a él— ¿Eres mi terapeuta?

Daryl bufó empujando su hombro al pasar a su lado.

Daryl no le hablaba del todo sobre su vida, poco y nada sabía de él, tampoco es que importara. Estaban en el apocalipsis, el sentido de la vida era vivir el momento.

Ethan le siguió en silencio sonriendo.

Daryl estaba tratando de ser bueno, por lo menos con él, y eso hacía que su corazón latiera alocadamente.

Ethan tenía miedo de enamorarse de Daryl Dixon.


End file.
